Goblins and Witches
by Kirra kills
Summary: The goblin Kasanoda, unofficial head of the Under-World meets with Renge, unofficial queen of the witches, to have a discussion about something...unusual. Well, as unusual as it gets in Under-World Castleween AU. slight Renge/Kyoya, slight Haruhi/Kasanoda


Renge sat on an over-large pumpkin and stirred her cauldron with one hand while she tickled the chin of one of her snakes, which her hair consisted of. She hummed as she continued to baby the orange snakes, pausing only when her client for the (eternal, but still somehow a different one than "yesterday") evening showed up. She smiled at the goblin man, revealing yellow but manicured pointy teeth, as her hair turned their heads to him and hissed. "Well, well, Kasanoda-san, you are late" Wide orange eyes looked out at the dusky purple-skinned goblin man, who was looking at her as coolly as she was looking at him.

Kasanoda growled and ran a hand through his blood-red hair, his short and pointed ears actually twitching, much like a cat's. Renge wondered if she could get away with that, turning his ears into cat ears, or if the underlord of the under-realm would kill her for trying. He had no problem with snapping his fingers and making the other witches who annoyed him go 'poof' and turn into so much red smoke. Well, except for _one_, and she was the subject of his and Renge's meeting, in the first place. "I know I'm late. Disruption in the under-realm, _again_. Nekozawa tried harvesting too many children's souls, _again_. That cat-puppet of his actually grew forty feet and tried eating Tamaki-kun, the poor skeleton man…" He paused as Renge almost fell off her pumpkin from the extremity of her cackles and even spared a smile. He didn't like Tamaki all that much, they were rivals for one witch-girl, but he supposed being the only creature in the under-realm who was scared of everything scary, and by matter of course, this meant himself too. "The idiot almost gave himself a heart-attack, though I don't know how since he doesn't have a heart to begin with…the twins thought it quite funny, and after I righted the whole thing, tried to recreate it to scare him again!"

This time Renge actually did fall off her pumpkin, stockinged feet flailing as Kasanoda averted his eyes from what the dress that puddled around her midsection revealed. His dusky pink skin went to the dark color of lava and he sidled over to the cauldron while Renge was laughing and looked in. it was a gross ooze with partially melted bat-wings and other things, he hoped those hands had never had flesh on them, honestly. He was a goblin, not a barbarian. Kasanoda reached a hand down to touch the goop when suddenly a much thinner, and surprisingly strong, hand grabbed his wrist. "No touchie unless you want to join the ingredients" Kasanoda hastily pulled his hand back and looked over at the snake-haired woman. He turned back to the bubbling concoction. Hotaru was prettier.

Renge snorted and picked up a trowel and a watering can. Kasanoda looked at her and she gave an offended sniff while using the trowel to spoon the stuff into the can. "Some human children found their way in here and made off with my beacons!" Kasanoda sighed. Just another thing to fix later. He took the watering can (now full of the potion) and nodded to Renge before turning and walking away. "Hey! Tell Kyoya he needs to visit me, 'kay?" Kasanoda chuckled. "I'll make sure he comes visit" in the Under-realm, it was all about give and take. He took the potion she gave him, he'd give her her date with Kyoya and then she'd owe him. It was a good system.

* * *

"Okay Casanova, what's with the blindfold?" The masculine petite witch touched the blue linen napkin folded over her eyes as she was led down one of the paths towards…somewhere. She was betting it was somewhere more feminine, as Kasanoda actually preferred that, ironically. He loved flowers and tea, though in the under-land they rarely got that stuff. In fact, Haruhi had only ever seen flowers once. She heard the creaking of a gate and a warm breeze prompted the young woman to hold onto her pointed hat. Kasanoda moved behind her and undid the napkin covering her eyes, letting it fall away. Haruhi blinked and gasped.

It was a garden, split into parts. Equal parts rose garden, wild-flower field, and a few others, most notably a marsh land, filled with carnivorous plants. Haruhi went to them, grinning. Kasanoda followed, smiling a bit. "It's an open garden, but I made sure it had everyone's favorite garden types" Especially hers. "Did I do good?" Haruhi turned from teasing a venus flytrap to hugging Kasanoda briefly. "You did great, goblin-man" He smiled and put a hand on her head. "Happy Halloween, Haruhi" She gave a witch-like cackle and the most innocent smile as a bespeckled goblin head and a snake-adorned head peeked over the wall. They gave each other a high-five as behind them a skeleton holding a rose "weeped" dramatically and two imps hovered beside him, taking turns snickering and patting him on his shoulder-bones.


End file.
